


Bright Eyes

by Annie_Irwin17



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), derek hale/stiles stilinski - Fandom
Genre: Fluff cute stuff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 09:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11250558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Irwin17/pseuds/Annie_Irwin17
Summary: Derek meets Stiles in a coffee shop.Derek is shy and can't seems to talk around his crush and Stiles is super confident and has his eye set on Derek.





	Bright Eyes

It was a cold and rainy morning and damn the only thing that would make me feel better right now was a coffee. Specifically a coffee from my favorite cafe. I didn't necessarily like the place because of the coffee but more the reason as to who took my order. 

The barista was a cute guy with brown locks that always seemed to have a mind of their own. And captivating chocolate eyes that I've found myself lost in many times, only to be snapped out of my daze by his dazzling smile. But that wasn't what held my attention, no, it was his sliver tongue. He always had a sarcastic or witty retort, for anyone who dared make fun of him. He was always so bright and cheerful, the completely opposite of me.   
So yeah you could say I, Derek Hale, had a crush on the barista, aka Stiles Stilinski. Not that you heard it from me. 

It was starting to rain as I was opening the door to the cafe, barely dodging the wet drops falling from the heavens. The sweet smell of coffee and pastries hit my nose as I felt my whole body relax. 

A long time ago when I was a kid my family had owned a similar cafe. Growing up in the alluring scent brought back a feeling of home. After my family died and I was left an orphan, I stayed away from coffee shops, it was just too soon. Only a few years ago had I started to come around again.

Stepping up to the counter I'm met by his bewitching grin and bright eyes. "Hey Derek, you getting the usual, or are you thinking of trying something a little new?" He asks gazing at me through his lashes. Is he flirting with me? Is my crush, Stiles Stilinski, flirting with me, Derek Hale? This can't be, no, no one flirts with me. 

Snapping out off my internal war, I notice his eyes still latched to mine, one eyebrow cocked in a seductive arch. 

"Uh... you know what Stiles I'm feeling a need for change. How about you choose something off the menu for me." I respond smirking. What the fuck did I just say? Damn it Derek you sound like a damned idiot. *internal face palming* 

Stiles disappears in a flash of color and messy hair. Only to reappear moment later holding a to go cup. 

"Here ya go, special treat, on the house." He winks, "oh and Derek don't let anyone dull that sparkle. Keep shining angel, and call me." Stiles says motions to where his number is scrawled on the cup.

Holy shit he actually is flirting with me. Think fast Derek, say something smooth. "Uh, th-thanks Stiles, I'll make sure I do that." Oh yeah real fucking smooth dumbass. Goddamn it why can't I talk around him!

" Damn it stiles, would you stop telling people shit like that, nobody cares about your inspiration shit!" I hear a female voice shout from the back.

"Lydia girl, there is no way in hell im letting you dull my sparkle. Most definitely not in front of such a fine specimen." He yells back never looking away from me. God he's hot. Focus Derek Say something.

" I happen to like his inspirational quotes." I say, " well, not as much as his sarcasm, but hell they both come out of that mouth so it's still hot." Goddamn it!! That was not smooth.   
Cringe alert, cringe alert. Abort abort. 

"See Lyds! He likes my quotes. So get outta my grill!" The smirk never leaves his face as he scans mine from top to bottom, catching at where my lips are. Unconsciously, my tongue flicks out to wet them. "So Der, what do you say you and me ditch this place and go get some breakfast?" He asks, eyes attaching to mine again. 

"What about the shop, aren't you working?" I ask unsure

"Yeah, but Lydia can take care of it, hanging out with you sounds so much better, so what do you say?"

" alright, bright eyes, one date. You got one date to impress me." Not that he even needs to impress me; he did that a long while ago just by being him.

"Hey who said this was a date?" He laughs, taking my hand and pulling me out in the chilly air. Oh I was so gone.


End file.
